Fool For Love
by GuitarGURL16
Summary: Lily becomes overcome with jealousy when her cousin Colleen visits and starts dating Oliver. Meanwhile Miley has become equally jealous when she finds out Jake and MiKayla are reportedly dating.
1. Chapter 1

"**Fool For Love"** by Stefy

_Yeah, I'm a fool for love_

_Cause I just can't give you up_

_I'm a fool for love_

_Wish I could stop_

_Wish I could stop_

_I'm a fool for love_

_Cause I just can't get enough_

_I'm a fool for love_

_Can't get enough_

_Can't get enough_

_Of __ your la la la_

_la..._

_I'm a fool for love_

**Fool For Love**

**By: GuitarGurl**

"Lily come on!" yelled Miley "We're gonna be late for the party!" Lily ran downstairs dressed as Lola while Miley of course was dressed as Hannah Montana.

"Ok, I'm ready."

Miley and Lily almost ran out the door until Lily's cell phone rang. Miley rolled her eyes "Lily!"

"Hold on one more second, it's my mom." Lily opened up her cell phone to talk to her mom. "Hey mom what's up?"

"Hey Lily, I just wanted to call and tell you to come home right now."

"What? But me and Miley were about to go do something."

Lily's mom let out a bug sigh "I'm sorry honey, but your cousin called she's coming into town and will be here in about an hour."

"Cousin Greg?"

"Nope"

"Eddie?"

"No"

Lily's eyes got wide and she nearly dropped her phone "Mom, please don't tell me it's Colleen, please!"

"Yup, Colleens' coming. Isn't that wonderful?"

Lily forced a fake smile even though no one was watching "Yeah, as wonderful as a root canal."

Lily's mom let out another sigh "Just be home in 15 minutes." then she hung up.

Lily closed her phone and looked at Miley "I have to go."

"What? Why?"

Lily rolled her eyes "My cousin Colleen is coming into town."

"No!"

"Yes! Colleen the Queen of being mean" Lily plopped down on the couch. "Every time she's here she has find some way of messing with me. It's like she gets some sick pleasure from poking and messing with me."

Miley plopped down beside Lily "Lily, you can't let her get to you, she's just one person."

"One evil person! And when we're around other people she has to show off."

"Come on Lily, what does she have that you don't have?"

Lily turned and looked at Miley "Uh, she's a teen model, she's elegant, she lives in England, and she's smart and funny-"

"Lily! That stuff doesn't matter. I bet she doesn't have one thing you have."

"What?" Lily crossed her arms and pouted a little.

"Great friends who care more about you then anyone else."

Lily smiled then gave Miley a big hug. "Thanks Miley, you have a way of putting things in perspective."

"I get it from my daddy."

"Well, I better get going. I have to go and get ready for Cousin Colleen." Lily almost walked out the door until Miley stopped her.

"Lily"

"Yeah?"

"You look like Lola."

Lily rolled her eyes "Of course I do, and you look like Hannah Montana. I thought we covered the whole 'secret identity thing' a long time ago." Lily almost walked out the door again but Miley stopped her.

"Lily!"

Lily stopped and looked at her outfit. "Oh, I better change first." then she ran upstairs to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

"You think you could pretend to be nice to Colleen?" said Lily's mom straightening the pillows on the couch. "She _is _your cousin."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to like her."

"Lily"

Lily groaned "Ugh, fine!" Suddenly someone knocked on the door. "And there's the devil!" said Lily. She walked to the door and opened it only to find someone else besides Colleen. "Oliver, what are you doing here?"

"What? A guy needs to make an appointment to see his beast friend?" Oliver walked in her house and threw his arm around her neck to give her a hug.

Lily pushed his arm off "Is it possible came here because you heard Colleen is coming?"

Oliver put on a shocked face but one that was completely fake it was insulting. "What? Colleens' coming?" Oliver then started fake laughing "Well isn't that weird? He sat down on the couch and Lily's mom gave him a look since he just messed up her pillow fluffing. "I guess I better stay now, I think it would be polite to greet Colleen."

Lily took his hand and pulled him off the couch "Guess again." she started leading him out the door but when she opened the door there was Colleen about to ring the door bell.

"Lily! Oh it's so good to see you!" Colleen said in her English accent. "You look so…so…Oliver!" she threw her arms around Oliver completely ignoring what she was about to say to Lily. "Oliver you feel so firm, have you been working out?"

Oliver blushed a little bit then made a face like he was the man "Well, I'm benching about 250 now."

Colleen looked impressed "Really?"

Lily on the other hand burst out laughing "Please, you couldn't even pick the bar up."

Oliver shot her a shut-up! face. He turned back to Colleen and smiled "That Lily, she's such a kidder!"

"Yes" Colleen turned around and looked at Lily "She really is."

"Um, Oliver?" asked Lily

Oliver was so entranced by Colleen he just kept staring at her dazed, not even looking at Lily when she was talking to him "What?"

"Weren't you leaving?"

"I don't remember" replied Oliver still staring at Colleen.

"Well, you were." Lily grabbed Oliver's arm and pulled him to the door "Come on" she pulled him out the door and she followed him out. They were standing on the porch Lily still hanging on to his arm. "Leave now!"

"Wait before I do, I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"If I asked Colleen out would that be too weird?"

Lily punched Oliver in the arm "How can you be interested in that snobby, two faced, bratty girl?"

"She's pretty…"

Lily looked at him angrily "Good night Oliver." Lily turned to go inside but Colleen opened the door and stepped out on the porch.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Oliver pushed Lily aside and said "No"

"Good, because I was wondering if you wanted to show me around, maybe go to the beach, Oliver?"

"What?" Lily said to herself

"Sure! Sounds good" said Oliver giving her a big smile.

"Great, see you tomorrow then." then she gave him a wink and looked over at Lily. "Come on Lily, you have to show me where I'm sleeping."

"In the dog house for all I care." Lily whispered to herself.

"What was that?" asked Colleen fully aware of what she said

"Nothing! Nothing at all." Lily started to walk inside "Good night Oliver." then she pointed in the direction of his house basically telling him to leave.

"Ok, ok night Lily. Good night Colleen." Oliver smiled at Colleen then turned and left.

Colleen and Lily started walking upstairs and Lily was carrying all of Colleen's bags since her mom said "It would be nice if you did." Lily led Colleen up to the guest room and threw all her stuff on the bed. "Here it is." said Lily.

Colleen looked around "How quant." she sat down on the bed and looked around at the room. "So, Lily is Oliver your boyfriend?"

Lily mildly freaked out then turned around to face Colleen. "No! He's a friend, my best friend."

"Are you sure?"

Lily walked closer to Colleen and said to her in an agitated tone "What are you up to Colleen?"

Colleen pretended to look surprised "What ever do you mean?"

"You don't like Oliver, you think he's a dork."

Colleen stood up to get at eye level with Lily "So what if I do?"

Lily got in Colleen's face "You can't control me anymore Colleen, so don't even try."

Colleen let out a devious laugh "I'm not even trying right now, and still I'm getting under your skin Lily."

"Just leave Oliver alone, don't jerk him around just to get to me."

"Oh it shouldn't get to you." Colleen started making her way to the bathroom "Like you said, you guys are only friends, right?" then she went to the bathroom and shut the door.

Lily knew Colleen was up to something and she had been here for about an hour. Colleen wasn't going to get to Lily, not this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

Miley was making toast and getting a plate ready for Lily who said she was coming over. Lily walked in looking angry and annoyed.

"Crossed arms, angry eyes, and pouty lip?" Miley handed Lily a plate of toast "What happened?"

"Well, first Colleen hogs the shower, and then she uses the last of my shampoo. Then she spends another hour doing her hair and her makeup."

"Come on Lily, you can't let her get to you."

Lily sat down and tore off a piece of her toast. "I know" Lily took a bit of the toast. "Oh and I didn't tell you the worst part!"

"What?"

"She and Oliver are hanging out today. She was all over him and he was like a melted ice cup in the palm of her hand." Lily started violently ripping apart her toast making a mess. "She was just falling on him and charming him. Then she has the nerve to ask him out, I mean who does she think she is?"

"Lily!" said Miley putting her hand over Lily's hand that was ripping the toast apart. "Are you…never mind"

"What?"

"Are you jealous?"

Lily burst out laughing "Me jealous of Colleen?"

"No, you jealous of Colleen and Oliver."

Lily laughed even harder. "Are you crazy? I'm not jealous of her and Oliver. Oliver's my friend; I've known the guy since I was 3."

"Ok, whatever you say!" then Miley started giggling "You're jealous of Colleen and Oliver."

"Will you stop saying that? I'm not jealous!"

"Ok, ok. Let's drop the subject." Miley and Lily plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV; it was one of those celebrity gossip shows.

"And in other news, rumor has it that the new pop sensation MiKayla is dating actor Jake Ryan. The two were seen canoodling (don't you just love that word? lol) on the set of her new music video 'If cupid had a heart'. We'll sure be hearing more about this hot new celebrity couple in the near future."

Miley looked at the TV in fury, contained fury, which was the scariest kind. "Miley? Are you ok?" asked Lily.

Miley lied "Yeah, I'm…fine…just peachy!"

Lily's face soon turned into a face of realization. "Oh my…you're jealous aren't you?"

"Am not!" objected Miley

"Ok, whatever you say." Lily then giggled mimicking Miley from before "You're jealous of Jake and MiKayla."

Miley rolled her eyes. "I am not jealous!" Miley looked over at her cell phone. "In fact, I'll call him right now and congratulate him on his new relationship." Miley was going to delete his number out of her phone when they broke up but she didn't have the heart to. Jake tried to be a normal kid for her and something like was good enough to keep his number in her phone. She called the number and it rang about 4 times.

"Hello?" said a female voice.

"Hi, is Jake there?" asked Miley

"No he's not he's in the bathroom. We're having breakfast."

"Oh ok, well…wait…who is this then?"

"MiKayla, why?"

Miley's jaw dropped a little in disbelief and her eyes still had a hint of suppressed rage. "Oh, well can you just tell him a Miley Stewart called?"

"Fine, whatever." then she hung up.

Miley slowly closed her phone. "Oh my god"

"What?"

"MiKayla picked up. They really are dating!"

Lily gasped "He really is dating that stuck up pop star with a great sense of style?"

Miley shot her a look "You didn't need to throw that one in."

"Sorry."

Miley got up and started pacing "This is a disaster! Jake can't date another girl, especially one who was possibly raised by wolves. What am I going to do?"

"Miley, what can you do? I mean it's not like you can just hatch a plan to break them up."

Miley put a big smile on her face as she thought of the perfect plan. "Lily, you are such a genius!" then she ran upstairs to her room to plan some more.

Lily put her hands on her hips then shrugged "I know" she grinned. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello Lily, its Colleen?"

"Oh what a surprise, I didn't know vampires could come out in the day."

Colleen fake laughed "Ha ha, you're so funny. Hey the reason I called you was to tell you I might not be home till late, so tell your mom."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Oh Oliver and I are going to a movie, then he's teaching me how to surf, and then we're going to the Hannah Montana concert. I personally think Hannah Montana is a big joke, but I think I could bear it for Oliver."

Lily got so mad she started gripping her phone tighter and tighter in her hand, "Oh, well you have fun. Tell Oliver I say hi."

"Oh you can tell him. Here he is." Lily could here Colleen hand the phone off to Oliver. "Hey Lilay! What's up?"

"Oh nothing, what about you? Having fun with the devil herself?"

"Oh come on Lily, she's not that bad, she's actually really nice."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Are you ok?"

Lily started getting hostile "I'm fine, just fine! You have fun with my two faced cousin!" then she hung up the phone and screamed "MILEY!!!!" then she ran upstairs to Miley's room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

"Miley, are you sure this is going to work?" asked Lily

Miley and Lily were dressed up as Hannah and Lola and were holding a bouquet of flowers and were on the set of MiKayla's new video.

"Of course it is! Look, you just give MiKayla the flowers and say they're from Hannah Montana, and then I go find Jake and talk to him."

"That's it? You just want me to distract MiKayla while you talk to Jake?"

"Yeah, I know I can get through to Jake if I tell him MiKayla is just a stuck up princess, he'll believe me."

"Ok, but in case that doesn't work I sort of-"

Miley interrupted her "Here comes MiKayla, you're on!" then she ran to go find Jake.

MiKayla walked up to Lily. "Hi, I'm MiKayla, who are you?"

"I'm…I'm…Lola, a friend of Hannah Montana. Listen, she wanted me to drop these flowers off to say good luck on the set of your new video."

MiKayla took the flowers "Whatever, tell Hannah that I don't need any luck." she started walking away but then turned back to Lily "Oh and while you're telling her, you might also want to get some new shoes." she pointed at her shoes "Those look like the walked right out of the 80s along with the rest of your outfit." then she turned and left.

Lily shot her a mean glance then walked to the snack table. "Ooh shrimp." she stuffed her mouth with shrimp. Just then, her cell phone rang. "Hello?" her mouth was still full of shrimp.

"Lily darling, its Colleen again, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me and Oliver tonight. Maybe even bring a date…that is if you can find one."

"Oh I can, I'll meet you at my house with my date." Lily's mouth was still full of shrimp.

"And who would go out with you?"

Lily tried to think of a good lie "Oh, just a hot swimsuit model. He just got back from Spain doing a photo shoot for that men's health magazine. Yeah! Beat that Colleen!" she shouted in her phone spitting little bits of shrimp everywhere.

"Is that so? Well I can't wait to meat him Toodles!" then she hung up.

Lily started to panic a little, where was she going to find a swimsuit model in less then 3 hours.

Meanwhile, Miley made her way to Jake's trailer. Their was no one around so she just walked on in. "Hello?" she closed the door behind her "Jake?"

"Yeah?" said Jake waking up. He yawned "What is it?" his vision was a little blurry still so he couldn't tell who was there. "Who are you?"

"Jake, it's me Hannah Montana." Jake finally saw it was her.

"Miley!"

"Shhhhh!"

"Sorry, Hannah. What are you doing here?"

"Look, we need to talk." she sat down and Jake sat down beside her. "You can't date MiKayla."

"What?" he looked confused.

"She's mean, nasty, and you'd be happy if you were dating a shark. Ok? No more MiKayla. Glad we had this talk." Miley was about to get up but Jake stopped her.

"Woah, woah, woah, you came here to tell me not to date MiKayla?"

"Yup, but you won't anymore so that's fine." she tried to get up again but Jake stopped her.

"Wait a minute! You came here to tell me who I can and can't date?" Jake stood up "Unbelievable!"

Miley stood up and looked at Jake "What?"

"Look, you can't come in here and tell me who to date and who not to date."

"I'm not!"

"Well what do you call this visit? You wanting to say hi but instead tell me not to see MiKayla?"

Miley just looked at him and crossed her arms. "Well, I don't really think MiKayla is right for you."

"You shouldn't care Miley, we're not dating anymore."

Miley uncrossed her arms and looked at him with sad eyes "Yeah, we're not." then she walked out the door slamming it behind her.

Miley walked to the snack table where she saw Lily. "Hey Hannah, you've got to try this shrimp!"

"Come on Lola." then she grabbed Lily's arm and led her to the limo.

"Woah, what happened?"

"He was a jerk! A total and complete jerk! He basically told me that he didn't need to listen to me because we weren't dating anymore. Can you believe him?"

Lily didn't say anything she just looked down at her shoes.

"Can you believe him?" Miley said again waiting for a reply from Lily.

"Well, kind of."

Miley looked at her "I'm sorry, can you take this knife out of my back?" she pointed to her back "It's just right there."

Lily laughed "I know it's not what you want to hear but it's true. You have to let Jake make this mistake on his own. You've done all you could do but telling him that MiKayla is a bad person but if he didn't want to believe you then he needs to figure it out on his own."

Miley knew Lily was right "I hate it when you get all deep on me."

"Yeah well, since I helped you I need to ask you favor."

"What?"

"I need your help finding a hot super model who just came back from a photo shoot in Spain."

Miley looked at her like she was insane "Oh, good, and here I thought it was going to be something crazy!"

"I'm sorry Miley, it's just Colleen called and invited me to dinner with her and Oliver and-"

"Oliver again!"

Lily crossed her arms "Miley, it's not like that."

"You so like Oliver, please just admit it!"

"Look, let's just focus on what we're gonna do."

"Ok let's think….where can we find a guy to pass as a super model."

"Ugh, we can't."

Miley got another idea causing her to put on another sneaky smile "Maybe we can, for the right price…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

" Jackson please!" begged Miley falling Jackson around the house with Lily.

"No Mile!"

"Please Jackson I need this." begged Lily.

Jackson stopped walking around the house and looked at Miley and Lily. "Ok, let's just say I went along with this game you 2 are playing. What would I get in return?"

"Depends, how much do you want?" asked Miley

"I want 50."

"50?" Miley and Lily said in unison.

"50"

Lily looked at Miley "We don't have 50." she looked back at Jackson "40."

"45 take it or leave it."

"40 and that's final!"

Jackson shrugged "Sorry" then he walked up to his room.

Miley and Lily let out a big sigh. "Well this is just great, what are we going to do now?"

Miley got another idea. "I do have one other idea…."

Lily looked at her wide eyed "Miley, you're not seriously…"

"Got get dressed Lily!" interrupted Miley "Wear one of Hannah's outfits; we've got a snooty cousin to impress."

**_(Later): _**

Oliver took a sip of his water. "Where's Lily? You said she was coming right?"

Colleen smiled "I think she had trouble getting a date."

Oliver nearly spit out his water "She said she was bringing a date?"

Colleen nodded "Yup, she said she was bringing a swimsuit model or something like that."

"Lily knows a swimsuit model?"

"I suppose so…"

Lily walked into the restaurant slowly wanting to go back home. She whispered "Miley, this is not going to work."

Miley walked in behind her wearing fake stubble and dressed like a man. She also talked with a manly voice, or at least attempted to. "Don't worry Lily, this is gonna be great."

Colleen spotted Lily and waved for her to come over and said "Yoo whoo, Lily!"

"Let's just turn back now."

"Come on, don't be such a coward!"

"Yoo whoo!"

Lily and Miley slowly walked to the table. Lily waved "Hi Colleen, hi Oliver."

Oliver looked at her date "Hi Lily, hi…uh…"

Miley cleared her throat to try and make her man voice sound deeper. "My names Mi…les. Miles."

"Miles what?" asked Colleen.

Lily cut in "Miles Stew…burger…ston…?"

"Miles Stewburgerston?" asked Colleen slightly confused by the ridiculous last name.

"It's German." said Miley. "So, shall we sit down?"

Colleen nodded "Of course, of course."

Miley pulled out a chair for Lily then sat down beside her. "So, how long you two been a couple?" she said referring to Oliver and Colleen.

"Oh, well, we're not a couple really." he looked at Lily after he said that to see the look on her face.

"Oh don't be silly Oliver. We've technically been a couple for only a day." Colleen said giggling at her own sense of humor.

Miley looked at Colleen "Really? I always pictured Lily and Oliver together."

This time Oliver did spit out his water and right at Colleen by mistake. "What?" he said choking a little.

"Yeah, well, you guys are like peas in a pod. You guys have been friends for so long-"

Colleen interrupted "That's absurd, their just friends." Oliver glanced at Lily to see her reaction again but she just looked away. "Excuse me please, I'm going to go dry myself off." She was referring to the water Oliver had spit on her.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry about that." said Oliver.

"It's ok, really." Colleen was hiding her rage behind a forced smile. "Excuse me" she said again and walked to the bathroom.

Oliver looked at Lily angrily. "Who is this guy?" he pointed to Miley.

"Just a friend of mine."

"A friend? A model friend?"

"What's your deal Oken?"

"Nothing! Nothing, I'm fine! I'm very happy for you and your model boyfriend."

Miley interrupted, "I'm only sitting right here."

"Dude, just stay out of it!" said Oliver angrily.

"Hey, leave him alone." said Lily.

"Defending your new boyfriend I see, the one you didn't even tell me about!"

Lily and Oliver could've fought for another hour or so, but Colleen came back and sat down. "So, is everyone ready to order?" she asked.

Oliver and Lily shot each other mean glances then looked away. Miley leaned and whispered in Lily's ears. "He's jealous too."

"Sh!" said Lily.

Everyone ordered their food and ate but the whole dinner was just filled with silence. Mostly because Oliver and Lily could only give each other mean looks, or at least that's what Colleen thought they were. Miley on the other hand knew they were really giving each other looks of jealousy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

After dinner Lily and Oliver still were giving each other the cold shoulder. Miley kept nudging Lily telling her to talk to Oliver and break the awkward silence but Lily resisted and decided she wouldn't talk to Oliver until he talked to her.

"Lily" Miley whispered. "Talk to him!"

"No! He doesn't deserve it."

"Lily!"

Oliver came between them and sarcastically said "Would you two like to be alone?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "You know what? I've had it! I'm out of here." she grabbed her purse and stormed out of the restaurant.

"Oh no you don't." screamed Oliver going after her.

Oliver and Lily were gone, now it was only Colleen and Miley, or Miles. "So…Miles, you're a model?"

Miley nodded and Colleen scooted closer to her or him. Miley scooted further away.

"You seem a little…" Colleen scooted closer. "Nervous."

"No, nope I'm not nervous."

Colleen was practically sitting on Miles and was flirting nonstop. "Not even a little."

"Wait, aren't you dating Oliver?" asked Miley.

Colleen grinned "Who says I can only date one guy?" Colleen was about to kiss Miley until Miley grabbed her glass of water and splashed it in her face. Colleen squealed loudly and backed away. "What's your problem?"

"You!" then Miley walked out of the restaurant to find Lily and Oliver.

**_(Meanwhile): _**

"Come back here Truscott!" shouted Oliver.

"Leave me alone, you jealous freak!"

Oliver stopped chasing after her and looked confused "Jealous?"

Lily turned around and walked closer to Oliver "Yeah, jealous."

Oliver laughed "You think I'm jealous?"

"Oh, I know you're jealous."

Oliver chuckled, "And what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you got mad at me about Colleen then you bring some guy to dinner who I've never even met to get back at me for dating Colleen."

Lily wanted to say it wasn't true, but that would be a lie. She did bring Miley or Miles to bug Oliver and she did get mad about Oliver and Colleen. Maybe Miley was right, she was jealous. "Oliver…have fun with Colleen, she leaves in 3 days." then she walked off having no clue why she was technically supporting Oliver and Colleen's relationship.

**_(Later): _**

Miley walked into her house and saw Lily sitting on the couch with eyes full of tears.

"Lily? What happened?"

Lily looked up at Miley "I'm jealous of Colleen and Oliver."

Miley looked at her then gave her a hug. "Why don't we watch some TV and get your mind off Oliver?"

Lily nodded.

Miley turned on the TV and they watched more celeb gossip.

The TV talked more about Jake and MiKayla, "And this just in, Jake Ryan and MiKayla were seen kissing outside her Malibu home." a picture of the two of them wrapped in each other's arms sharing a passionate kiss showed on the screen.

Miley's jaw dropped and tears swelled up in her eyes. "Lily?"

"Yeah?" she said still crying a little.

"I'm jealous too." Miley and Lily gave each other another hug and cried but this time it was more of a wail, a loud wail.

Lily needed to tell Oliver how she felt but she had been his friend for so long how could she tell him? With a "Hey Oliver, I think I like you." No, she couldn't tell him, she just had to tolerate Colleen and Oliver for as long as she was here.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

Lily and Miley were on the beach at Rico's.

"So, what happened when me and Oliver left the restaurant?" asked Lily

"Oh nothing, except she tried to kiss me!"

Lily laughed hysterically almost falling out of her chair. "Are you serious?"

Miley nodded "She was practically on my lap!"

Lily laughed again until she realized something. "Wait, she and Oliver…"

Miley nodded.

"This is perfect!" shouted Lily

"Excuse me?"

"Well don't you get it? If Oliver finds out Colleen is cheating on him then he'll dump her."

"Oh I get it, perfect master plan Miss Lily." they high fived each other.

"Now we have to figure out how to catch Colleen in the act."

Miley thought then she got an idea. "I got it! Colleen only goes after the guys you're interested in, so we have to get a guy who's interested in you."

"Good idea, now where are we going to find one?"

Miley looked over at Rico's and saw Jackson, "Or, we can fake it."

Lily turned around to look in the direction Miley was looking in. " Jackson? Please, he didn't want to help us before what makes you think he'll help us this time?"

"I don't, but right now he's our only option."

Lily and Miley walked over to Jackson and sat at the booth. "Hey Jackson" said Lily

"Hey Lily, hey Mile, how'd you guy's 'date' go?"

"Yeah great, listen I need your help." said Lily

"No,no,no! I'm not getting mixed up in this fiasco."

Lily started to look sad "Listen Jackson, I need your help. If I don't break Colleen and Oliver up I'm going to go the rest of my life with the guy I'm in love with!" Lily started to cry.

"Wait, you're in love with him?" asked Miley

"I think I am."

Miley cheered "I knew it!"

"So please help me Jackson, please!" said Lily

Jackson wanted to say no, but he couldn't say no to the tears and puppy dog eyes. "Fine, I'll do it!"

"Thank you Jackson!" Lily threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"So, operation destroy Colleen the queen of mean is in effect." said Miley

**(Sorry so short)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

"Ok, here's what you're going to do." said Miley looking at Jackson and Lily. " Jacksons' going to give you a big deep hug then a kiss on the cheek."

"Ok, but where are Oliver and Colleen?"

"They're on their way. I invited them to the beach with us and as soon as they arrive you guys do your thing."

"Wait, I'm confused. How is this going to help?"

"Well as soon as Colleen sees Lily with another guy she'll be all over you. Now, when she is all over you I'm going to be right there with the video camera taping it all, then we'll show the tape to Oliver and BAM! Colleen won't have her claws in Oliver anymore."

"Perfect!" said Lily.

"Ooo here they come, here they come." Miley said seeing Oliver and Colleen come their way. She hid in the bushes and watched while Oliver and Colleen came closer.

The plan was going to go great! Everything was panning out nicely. Until Colleen leaned in and gave Oliver a light gentle kiss on the lips.

Lily saw and wanted to scratch Colleen's eyes out, or she wanted to drop Colleen in shark infested waters and sail away on her boat. But Lily couldn't do any of those things, so she did the first thing that came to mind. She grabbed Jackson's face in her hands and gave him a deep passionate kiss right in front of Colleen and Oliver. Colleen saw and was stunned, now she realized, or thought she realized what Lily really wanted: Jackson. Oliver on the other hand was shattered, and Miley could see that in his eyes even thought she was at least 3 feet away and surround by shrubbery.

"Lily?" said Oliver slowly and quietly.

"Oh, Oliver, hey." said Lily sounding like she didn't care if she hurt Oliver.

"Who is this nice gentleman?" asked Colleen eyeing Jackson who was stunned from the kiss.

"Oh this is Jackson…my boyfriend." Lily wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Boyfriend?" said Colleen and Oliver in unison.

Lily nodded and smiled.

"When did this happen?" asked Oliver.

"Yesterday, it was like fate."

"Yeah fate" said Jackson finally coming back to earth after the kiss.

"Right, fate. Lily can I talk to you really quick?" asked Oliver.

Lily nodded "Sure" she and Oliver got up and walked to a quieter place while Miley began filming Colleen and Jackson.

"So… Jackson right?" said Colleen

"Yeah, that's me."

"You're dating my cousin Lily?"

"Well…yeah, I guess."

Colleen smirked "Oh well, I've been told I'm like 30 times more fun then Lily."

Jackson started to scoot away from Colleen "Uh huh."

Colleen giggled and scooted closer to Jackson.

**_(Meanwhile): _**

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Lily.

"Oh I dunno, you and Jackson maybe!"

Lily laughed "What, jealous Oliver?"

"It's Jackson!"

Lily rolled her eyes and started walking away. Oliver grabbed her arm sopping her. "Oliver, let me go."

"What's your problem Truscott? Just tell me why you're dating weird random guys like Miles and Jackson."

"Because…"

"Because why?"

Lily didn't even know what happened next; it was liked she blacked out because the next thing she did was grab the back of Oliver's head, pulled him closer and kissed him. It wasn't till about 10 seconds later Lily realized what she had done then pulled apart.

"Oh my…I have to…" Lily couldn't put out a full sentence so she did the only thing she could do: run.

She could hear Oliver call out her name but she still kept running until she found Miley.

"Lily, hey guess what?"

"Let's go Miley, forget about Colleen and Oliver, ok?"

Miley looked confused "What? Lily are you-"

"I'm fine, let's just go." then Lily walked off with Miley following right behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **

Lily and Miley were sitting on the couch eating potato chips and being depressed watching a sad soap opera.

The TV blared "I'm sorry Jack; our love can't save us this time."

Miley and Lily cried. "Oh Sarah, you're breaking his heart!" cried Lily. "Why does love have to be so complicated?"

Miley cried "I don't know!"

They could've cried some more but they were stopped when someone rang the doorbell. Lily and Miley looked at one another with tears still in their eyes. "Go get it." said Lily

"No, you go get it!" said Miley

"It's your house."

Miley nodded "Ok" she opened the door and there stood Jake. "Jake, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Now?" Miley tied her robe up remembering she was only wearing her pajamas.

"Please?" asked Jake.

Miley turned to look at Lily who got the hint and waited outside on the terrace. Miley stepped aside and Jake walked in. "Jake, why are you here?"

"We need to talk, about me and MiKayla."

"Do we really have to? I mean, I'll find a way to deal with the fact you're dating my mortal enemy! But if she makes you happy then I'll be happy for you-"

"Miley!"

"What?"

"I'm not dating her."

"Pretty boy actor say what?"

Jake smiled "MiKayla and I aren't dating. The kiss you saw on TV was a scene from her music video. Me and her have only been hanging out for publicity."

"Oh…"

"Miley, how could I date someone else when I still care about you?"

Miley smiled "I care about you too."

Jake leaned in and gave Miley a light kiss then hugged her. Lily watched the whole thing and smiled at Jake and Miley. Lily was happy Miley got her guy, but was still so unhappy she hadn't gotten hers. She quietly walked upstairs and got dressed out of her pajamas then left while Miley and Jake made out.

She walked to the beach where she saw Jackson at Rico's. "Hey Jackson."

Jackson looked up at her "Hey Lil, what's up?"

Lily sat at the booth and rested her head on her hand. "I'm such an idiot, that's what's up."

"Why are you an idiot?"

"I couldn't see what was right there in front of me."

"And what was that?"

Lily sighed "That I was in love with my best friend."

Jackson looked at her and saw how sad she was "Lily, you're not the idiot alright? Your slutty cousin is." Lily giggled "And, if you and Oliver are meant to be, then you will be."

Lily smiled, she had no clue Jackson could be so deep. "Wow Jackson, that was really insightful."

"I know, I know. I'm amazing."

Lily laughed but stopped when she heard a voice from behind her. "Lily?"

Lily turned around and saw it was Oliver. "Oliver?"

"Hey, can we talk?"

Lily nodded then she and Oliver walked over to the side to talk. "What is it?"

Oliver sighed "I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For dating Colleen then getting mad at you when you dated other guys to get back at me"

"Oh"

"I didn't know me and Colleen bugged you so badly, so I dumped her."

Lily's eyes got wide and she looked at Oliver "What?"

"I dumped her. Colleen mattered to me but, you matter more. You're my friend."

Lily smiled "You're my friend."

"Good, so can we start over? Forget everything that happened between us over the past few days." Lily knew that meant _everything _even that kiss.

"Yeah, we can forget everything."

Oliver smiled "Good"

"Good" then Lily and Oliver gave each other a big hug then when they pulled apart they unintentionally kissed each other again.

They looked at each other wide eyed afterwards. "We forget everything starting now, right?" asked Oliver.

Lily pulled away from Oliver. "Yeah, staring now." they looked at each other awkwardly then Lily said "Wanna go surf?"

"Sure" then they ran to the ocean and left behind all their problems and that kiss. They were friends again and Miley got Jake back, everything was good again…right?

**-The End- **

**(I know you guys probably wanted it to end with Lily and Oliver as more then friends, but don't worry I'm writing a sequel called "Accidentally in love" which should be out soon!) **


End file.
